ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Contact
is the sixth episode of SSSS.GRIDMAN. Summary Yuta was feeling suspicious of Akane's question and tried to consult Rikka or Utsumi but unfortunately, the timing was and he was alone. A mysterious girl appears before Yuta. Yuta, feeling like they have never met before, asks her if she has something to do with his lost memories. As he boards a train with the girl, Yuta gets closer to the truth of the city. Voice Drama 6.6 The Gridman Alliance and the Neon Genesis Junior High Students talk about school and Yuta forgets what he was going to say. Voice Drama 6.n Note: This voice drama was never officially uploaded to YouTube and is exclusively included in Volume 2 of the SSSS.GRIDMAN Blu-ray and DVD release. Utsumi and Akane talk about Kaiju. Their conversation eventually transitions into about making money. Cast * : (Japanese dub)/Brandon McInnis (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Greg Ayres (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Jill Harris (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Lindsay Seidel (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Barry Yandell (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Anastasia Munoz (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Sarah Wiedenheft (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Amber Lee Connors (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Ian Sinclair (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Cris George (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Chris Burnett (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Apphia Yu (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Stephen Fu (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Monica Rial (Funimation Dub) Appearances Kaiju *Alexis・Kerib *Anti *Anosillus the 2nd *Go'yavec Easter Eggs Denkou Choujin Gridman *When Anosillus the Second lends Yuta her earphones, the piano cover of Yume no Hero can be heard from them. This song played in episode 6 of the series, which is also when the first Anosillus appeared. *The man buying the keyboard in the Junk Shop is designed after and voiced by Masaya Obi, who acted as Naoto Sho 25 years ago. *The sign at the train station shows one of the stops to be Sakuragaoka, the setting of Denkou Choujin Gridman. *The TV show that Orie was watching also appeared in Denkou Choujin Gridman, and Naoto's mother also watched it. *The security camera was made by Cat's Eye, a security firm that also appeared in episode 12 of Denkou Choujin Gridman. Ultra Series *Utsumi plays with a figure of Zaigorg and a Xio Space Musketty. *The Uchusen magazine has on its cover Techtor Gear Zero, Hunter Knight Tsurugi and Andro Melos. Ultra Super Fight is also on the cover, in plain text. *Utsumi and Akane talked about Red King and how it doesn't actually look red in color, except for certain variants. *In the scene where Anti tries to do a flying kick on Yuta, there is a poster in the background with this image. This background is actually modeled based on a real life location, poster and all. Tsuburaya Works *On the same Uchusen magazine Utsumi read, there are mentions of other Tsuburaya properties, such as Otasuke Girl, Bio Planet WoO, and Cyber Beauties Telomere. *The Starbows Coffee cafe where Utsumi and Akane go to is, in addition to being a stand-in for Starbucks, a reference to another Tsuburaya work, Star Bows. Other *The song Rikka was listening to is the ending song of Inferno Cop. *On the back of the Uchusen magazine Utsumi was reading, the covers for UNION and youthful beautiful can be seen. *The golden parts on the gift Rikka bought for Akane are designed based on the Matrix of Leadership from the Transformers franchise. id:Kontak Category:Episodes Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN